Malcolm Merlyn
Malcolm Merlyn is the main turned secondary main antagonist in the CW's superhero TV series Arrow. He was the main antagonist of Season 1, the anti-villain/senary antagonist in Season 2, then the main, later secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in Season 3, turned secondary antagonist of Season 4.He is the father of the late Tommy Merlyn, and Thea Queen, Oliver's best friend and sister, a close associate of Queen's father Robert and mother Moira as well as his primary nemesis. He is the brain behind the Undertaking and the current leader of the League of Assassins. He is based on the character of Merlyn the Archer from the comics. Malcolm is portrayed by John Barrowman, who also played Captain Jack Harkness in Doctor Who and Torchwood. TGTTA 2 Malcolm is recruited into Thawne's operations and is set on reclaiming his glory days due to how much he loss and he works with fellow Arrow villain Deathstroke and Damian Darhik. He seems to be one of Deathstroke's main followers. He was one of Deathstroke's henchmen to capture the Crystal Gems and Merlyn seems to be not exactly happy to work with Jasper due to how annoying he got had her ego and admits the truth towards Deathstroke when she hears it. He is next seen scheming with Deathstroke and Guzma on their approach against Bender though not before mocking Eobard's costume. Darkwarrior and Toffee bring Malcolm to help in capturing Slade and with his help they manage to do just that. Malcolm joins Deathstroke on Slade's cruiser and works with Welton to keep the crew in play with Mojo Jojo, Celes and Sideshow Bob stepping up to do so. He is present for Deathstroke's plan against Bender and Skipper leaving the group and when Number 2 plays poker with the two, the rest of the villains arrive and he works with Tigerclaw to distract them and he personally goes after Star and Marco, the latter who he really slows down though the use of his arrows which allowed Deathstroke to gain the upper hand on Marco with more ease. He also rescues Welton and Scudsworth from Alchemy as that was why they couldn't help at Virtucon. Malcolm is next infiltrating the Netherlands with Scudsworth and Welton waiting for Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy to get there. Once they get there, Malcolm and associates attack, though they leave under Deathstroke's orders after Bender and Skipper take him out Guzma and Number 2 confirm Deathstroke's order and when questioned, The three reveal that Deathstroke knew it would be a lost cause to try and do so, but felt that he could learn the inscription through Scudsworth and Welton which they did succeed in. Malcolm takes the encryption and goes with Number 2, Scudsworth and Welton to learn more Where as Deathstroke, Guzma and Tigerclaw all begin observing the rest of the heroes as Deathstroke's plan unfolds. Malcolm works to find the spear and is key to Deathstroke taking out Bender's friends. He read up on the location and more of the spear of destiny's potential which Deathstroke uses when he hunts Lydia. Thawne uses the spear and Malcolm sides with Deathstroke as he hasn't gotten everything from the legion's use with it. So he truces with The heroes to bring down Thawne over this and use the spear. Malcolm joins the rest of the group and wants to prevent Wierdmageon and stop Toffee which he does to by defending Mewni and helping to kill members of the Cult Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Humans Category:Hooded characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Traitors Category:Successful Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Murderers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Orator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Brainwashers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Ninjas Category:Archers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Characters who dress sharply Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Archenemies Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Main Members of The Neo-Equalists Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher